


"Three Lattes to-go"

by AdrianaCrazyWolf, TheCrimsonClub



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Andrew Lincoln - Freeform, Angst, Blink and you'll miss Andrew, Bottom Norman Reedus, Cute, Drinking, Feminization, Fluff, Fun, Gender fliud, Height Differences, M/M, Marilyn Manson - Freeform, Masculine Jeffery, Negan - Freeform, POV First Person, Pastel Aesthetic, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Smut, Summer Vibes, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, We're not problematic i swear, daryl dixon - Freeform, hell yeah, they gay as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaCrazyWolf/pseuds/AdrianaCrazyWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonClub/pseuds/TheCrimsonClub
Summary: Living on campus, Norman and Manson have been living together for just over a year. How they get along so well we will never know. Norman's ridiculously flirty way of talking lands him a date with Jeffery Dean Morgan and leads him down a road to a relationship he never knew he would have.The idea for this crack came from an interview with Norman and Marilyn Manson where Manson said he wanted to recreate show girls with Norman and Jeffery sooooo... obviously we made a fic about that shit.





	1. Soy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware nobody asked for this but we made it anyway. You don't need to know anything about Manson and we somehow made it real cute considering the characters involved. Do enjoy.

Secluded from the natural chaos of downtown New York, tucked away from constant calamity of the perpetually busy streets was a small coffee shop. The windows were tinted with the warmth of coffee and the air inside was thick with steamed milk. It wasn’t busy, it never was, even with the constant rush of students going by the window. Muted browns and questionable greens that coloured the shop inside and out kept it camouflaged and away from prying eyes. The serenity was why I liked it.

My shifts weren’t long, I was a student, I couldn’t work for long periods of time and the owner was pretty understanding of it. He was also desperate for a barista, so I guess he didn’t have much of a choice. That was also why he saw passed my look, which has been described as jarring at best and “goth faggot” at worst. Dyed black hair that passed my shoulders, slim frame with frosted white skin along with eye makeup that could range from simple eyeliner to blocks of unblended eyeshadow. I certainly got attention, but I didn’t exactly bring in customers. Well, except for one…

And with the chime of a bell, walked in my beloved Normie (Norman for the unfamiliar). A cheeky smirk stained his face, he loved to march in during my work shift. His silhouette was obnoxious to say the least. Eighty percent of his body was engulfed by a woollen trench coat, oversized to the point of it being high fashion, leaving his pixie face popping from the top, like an unwanted jack in the box. Norman always charmed the female customers, to my dismay he derived pleasure from leading on the swooning harpies that frequented the shop, that were obviously way too old to be fawning over him. But don’t be deluded, contrary to his boyish bravado it was safe to say that Norman played for the other team. A medal of his fashionista affinity was a soft burgundy scarf wrapped around his neck, an extravagant item unneeded within the early stages of summer upon us. And the shoes anchoring my fairy friend into reality, a pair of peach combat boots.

He was adorable to say the least, and my obvious contrast. How we started talking is a mystery to all but was mostly to do with quiet charm and mischievous eyes. “Hey Mary” was my cat call, said only to catch my attention. Looking at him skip his way to the counter and lean over it, head propped on his hands, made my heart beat a little too fast. “What do you want, Norm?” I groaned and cautiously approached, all too familiar with his flirtatious teasing. “Awwwww, can’t I see my favourite person at work” he purred, playfully reaching for my face, running is finger across my jaw. I swatted his hand away, thankful for makeup to hide my reddening face. “Norm, you can’t be here unless you’re a paying customer. Order then I’ll put up with your shit.” I smile and stare at him, watching his facing go from mocking grin to a relaxed curl of the lips. “Large caramel macchiato” he chirped, turning and sitting down with his oversized coat swirling behind him.

With a swift gesture of muscle memory one hot, steamy, caramel macchiato was dunked on the collection counter. Doused in extra syrup for the sickly-sweet boy in front of me. “Hey!” I said clicking my fingers, dragging Normie from his daydream. “Thanks Bestie.” He replied sweeping up the piping hot beverage. It was practically routine at this point, Norman would order his drink and I would ditch the counter to gossip about the strife’s of college life. And like a victim of the rhythm I made my traditional green tea and hopped over my work desk and joined him at the darkest corner of the shop.

There wasn’t music in the background, just the faint hum of city life outside the walls of the shop. The table was small and had uneven legs along with the chair, but it added that sense comfort that you could only get when heading home for the holidays. It’s why we loved it. My eyes fell to his face, tanned and lean, which had lost its cheeky glow and fallen to that subtle excitement which meant he had something to tell and gush over. Slumping down in my chair I placed my tea down and started to pick at my chipping nail polish, waiting for him to say whatever he was going to say. It was the silence that followed that had me concerned, that made my gaze float from my terrible, home done manicure to his profile, observing him chew at his lip the way he did no matter the situation.

“What’s up” I asked, weirdly nervous with grim tone that had fallen between us. He released a long groan, preparing me for the slew of drama he had accumulated on campus. “So, you want the tea? Girl, it’s a lot so here’s the warning” He said sarcastically, flopping his wrist in a feminine caricature. It was blatant that something significant had happened, and not the usual petty news. “Girl,” I said shaking my head at my own embarrassment “Spill that tea.”. As if injected with crack cocaine he burst with excitement. “You know that guy? Jeffrey?” he questioned, his torso claiming half of the decrepit table. In a haze of confusion, not recalling anyone from our classes named Jeffrey, I shrugged silently. He shot a glare of disdain “Marilyn, the hot one we harass in chemistry!”. Suddenly flashbacks of the muscular guy from chemistry appeared, realising my piggish nature not recalling the handsome guy’s name.

“You mean you harassed? I’m not the one that tried to lick his neck” I commented, watching the faintest blush colour his tan features. “Whatever. Anyway, I was parking my bike around the side of the college and Jeffery pulls up with his bike. I made some comment about a tail pipe…” I pulled back, my shoulders shaking as my laugh ripped through me “you mean you made an ass joke when talking about your bike? When talking to straight guy Jeffery?” I covered my mouth with slim fingers, trying to avoid looks from the two other patrons sitting in the hovel of a shop. Letting my eyes fall back to Norman I receive a sour look, before he continues “yeah, well, he’s obviously not so straight cuz we’re going on a date.” It was Normans turn to pull back, leaning into the chair with a smug expression, cheekbones protruding and lips mimicking a pink rose bud.

I should have felt embarrassed about the face I pulled, jaw on the table and eyes wide as dinner plates but I couldn’t care less. Jeffery, the physical embodiment of the overly aggressive jock was going on a date with my friend, a GUY. “A fucking date! With Jeffrey Dean Morgan? Where and when is this supposed date?” I pleaded in disbelief. His smirk opened to an ear to ear grin and he leaned on the table, purring in that infamous flirty manner “Later today… at our place,” He utters with his smirk devolving into a wincing tilt “yeah I may have forgot to ask your permission.” The excitement that started to bubble at this incredible situation had sizzled out into dull anger. “Oh for fuck sake Norm, the hell am I supposed to do tonight?” “Why, you can stay at the apartment, just like, stay out of the way…” “You know I can’t do that.” My voice had started to raise and the anger in the pit of my stomach was starting to climb into my throat. “Why?” “What do you plan on doing tonight? Hm?” His eyes quickly dart away, and he sunk into the chair, quickly realising what I meant. “Nothing I wouldn’t do in front of my mother” explained the man whose cheeks had been coloured with a healthy blush. “And that’s why you invited him round to the apartment right?” I couldn’t help sucking my teeth, exasperated at my closest friend’s poor decision making. From years of awkwardly dodging around your best friends whoring at parties it was evident that Norman was the opposite of trustworthy. “Listen, I promise I won’t do anything, I just can’t afford to go out again, so we decided to chill at our place, you know, seeing as he isn’t out yet. We’re just gonna make some food and watch movies. Nothing freaky. I promise.” Puppy eyes bore into me, melting what little frigidity I had left towards the overgrown man child. “Just be careful alright. You have heard about what he’s like, dumping girls faster than they can say one word. Don’t go and get hurt by an asshole.” I finished my tea and stood, not looking back as I went behind the counter, leaving Norman to stew in what I had said.


	2. Intrusion of a Jock kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manson's sulking is interrupted by Norman's and Jeffery's date. Being forced to join they try to make food, you can guess how well that goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First sighting of the crack ship. Enjoy.

Tired, bored, hungry I could have related to all of the above right then. Lounging in the bedroom of the dormitory I share with Norman I found myself exhaling the minutes away, drowning out the sound of late New York with the rantings of a passionate podcast. It was the type of afternoon that lulled your mood blue, not the depressed shade but the tranquil one. I had almost locked all light from entering my room, leaving a singular camomile ray of light sweetening the dim room. The air was heavy with thought, my own contemplation about the tonight events starting to suffocate me, making my vision darken with the alcoholic burn of anger that gnawed at the corners of my mind. So instead of braving out the night conversing with my best friend and his “lover”, I decided to huddle in bed with only my sheets as companionship.

Shit was the best way to describe the room I called my own. It barely fit my bed and dresser, and the walls were painted with a brown that had either faded to it’s then leafy moss shade, or was simply god awful. Considering I had about two feet of space left in the room all my work lay on the floor, lyrics and melodies were scribbled and strewn about the scratchy carpet (perfectly summarising my musical career, or lack thereof). My room had essentially become a melting pot of premature life crisis and cheap junk food, leaving me as the ruler of the shitty domain. The bitter peace I had managed to find in the shithole was cut off by the echoing banging of doors and rowdy chatter, the familiar singsong of Normans voice dancing with Jeffery’s deep one. In a flood of panic, I darted to my crooked mirror, revealing the dark silhouette of my dishevelled fringe and baggy black band tee. Then again why do I care about what I look like in the privacy of my own home, that’s being invaded by someone I didn’t consent to having over? “Christ my ass hurts” winced Norman from the living room. I felt my entire being stiffen as the words echoed towards my room. I had been wondering why he was so late home, but I didn’t really think that it was because he was already sleeping with a guy he had barely said a word to.

The burn was back, stronger and mixed with a disappoint I didn’t really have the right to feel. Dragging my legs off a creaking mattress, I headed towards to the splintering door, ready to drag my numbskull friend out of the room and scold him for being an even bigger whore than normal. Just as I wrapped my hand around the door knob I heard the familiar sassy tone of my roommate “next time I drive the fucking bike and you can sit on the pointed ass of the seat.” I heard an unfamiliar country chuckle come from the living room, quickly realising that my jump to anger was not only unnecessary but also weirdly out of character considering I hadn’t really cared about Normans sexual habits before now. “Woah, that’s a lot of anger coming from such a little guy.” He bellowed with his signature country tang. Cringing, I returned to my bed, happy that I avoided any form of communication. I was about to lie down again when I heard a hushed comment come from behind the door, “Hey, hold on for a sec.” These few seconds were accented by the thud of feet and two harsh raps at my door. Looking at the door, I debated opening it, weather it was worth seeing the face of a guy way too attractive to be as much of a dick as he was standing in my living room. The next two knocks confirmed the option of not participating in his friend's mischief was implausible. "Oh, sweet Marilyn won't you join us in tonight's excursion." Norman sang in a nonsensical British accent reminiscent of a fairy tale.

"Sure," I replied attempting to fake enthusiasm, "I wouldn’t want to be rude to my beloved guest, now would I?". Hopefully my sarcasm didn’t translate too rude. Fuck it, I'll participate, at least I can keep a close eye on Norm. And in a flash the door swung open, exposing me to Norman and the nosy guest who was now peeping into my room. I gripped my lack covers and dragged them over my legs, remembering that I was only in a top and tight boxers. "Norman!" I shrieked. Shocking Jeffrey enough to stumble further into my personal space. And stumble he did, right into the only beam of light in the room. His tan skin became illuminated, oddly glossy and pristine. A brick red baseball cap adored his head, with flickers of hazel hair escaping the front, replicating the stereotype of a jock but with a touch of delicacy. His eyes complimented his summer vibe, matching the brown and warm tones of his hair. Opposing his clear skin was his dark facial hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, that infused a sense of carelessness to his demeanour.

"Oops, sorry I didn’t mean to come into your room like that." He nervously chucked. His broad body towered over me, even when awkwardly hunched his height was almost intimidating. "Erm its cool dude, Norman please leave I'll be out soon." I said gesturing them to leave. Norman shot a naughty wink and tugged on Jeffrey's bicep directing him to follow his exit. The door then closed leaving me in a distraught embarrassment. My heart was racing, and all I could think about was the horrific impression I'd just made with the hottest guy in school. Although he was a closet case, his masculine charm was a weakness to me, no matter how much I tried denying it. I'm such a terrible friend, crushing over Normans date.   
Then again, a crush is just that, a crush.

After giving my roots a shake for added volume I trudged into the living room, confident my long shirt would double as dress. The scene I saw was sickeningly sweet, the couple were unpacking a number of plastic bags full of miscellaneous food items. Peppers, corn, onions all embellished the counter like a gourmet rainbow. This was worrying since all me and Norm usually eat is cheap takeaways and microwave meals. "Hey Manson, let me introduce to you, my date. Quite the handsome one, isn't he?" Norman said spinning around bowing with one arm pointed to the smiling Jeffrey. My brain ached at the thought of Norman continuing this English gentleman act all night. "Shut up." I said shaking my head in embarrassment, hoping Norman would catch the hint that his charade was getting old. " Manson, right? We're attempting to make a stir fry for dinner." Jeffrey said he said with a comically worried expression on his face. Did he remember my name or did Norman introduce me? "Yeah Manson is fine. It's more of a stage name, my real name is Brain. And that sounds problematic" I said faking a laugh. I might as well adopt Marilyn Manson as my legal name at this point. "I beg your pardon! My mother was an expert at cooking and I happened to inherit her talent. Yeah, I'm going to stop that voice now." Norman said defeated.

And in a chaotic skirmish, a miniature food fight, a few poorly chopped vegetables and burnt chicken it became apparent that the meal was a disaster. In an attempt to resurrect the botched dinner Norman flopped a pack of premade cold noodles over the mush, stirring it all together creating a slew of uncomfortable wet noises. " I am not eating that." I dead flat admit looking down at the massacre then up again at Norman, whose face is misguidedly accomplished with the product of our toils. "Yeah... Normie this doesn't look good." Jeffrey adds with the concerned tone of a caring father. In complete disgust and betrayal Norman glares at the both of us, who were then hovering judging over the creation. "Shut the fuck up guys it’s perfectly fine. Being all judgey and shit." Norman snapped at us with the overly sassy voice he does when insulted. I exchange him a playful push, snapping him back into the reality of the situation. "Norman you know that looks like shit! And you forgot to add the sweet and sour sauce!" I reply cackling at how silly he was being. Enraged, Norman reevaluated the dish, this time leaning into it, studying it’s vile intricacies. "… Yeah maybe you're right. But Jeffrey I'm still counting that as a betrayal!" He yells targeting the goofy Jeffrey who wasn’t prepared for the attack. "Hey! I'll still eat it Normie. It doesn't look that bad." He said hopping over to Norman placing his arm over his shoulder. My mouth stretched into a smile seeing the ridiculous grin Jeffrey was forcing. It was so bizarre seeing the captain of the football team acting like an obedient lap dog to the infamously prissy Norman Reedus, but instead of a pretty poodle on his lap a burly Rottweiler thirsted for his approval. A prickling of envy poked at my chest, was I seriously becoming jealous?

"Alright then, plate up Bitches." Norman chirped, zealously reaching for a plate and cutlery. "Norman!" I moaned after catching my breath from the gasp of shock I'd felt "I am certainly not eating that and you sure as hell shouldn’t make Jeffrey eat it! You're seriously batshit insane!". "Okay, so what else are we going to make? I didn’t get anything else from the store and we're all out of everything else." Norman replied frustrated. He was right, we were all out of food. So, with my head in my hands I walk up to the counter, ready for execution by poison. "Hey Normie" Jeffrey interrupted tapping Normans shoulder "We can order a pizza and I'll pay" he uttered with the same cute grin from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is short but good. Finally gonna start getting into that cute romantic shit.


	3. Pizza Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza party with my boys. Finding out some cute shit about Jeffery.

The pizza was gross, dripping with grease and required you to wipe your mouth after each and every bite. It was so pumped full of artificial shit that it was nearing neon in colour, depleting my health with each sloppy bite. I looked at Jeff, who was then sitting on the couch next to me. His face lathered in wet grease, oblivious to me staring at him, he ravaged the floppy dough. This image of the burly boy tonguing the cheese off the base was primal, foreplay to the eventual digestion of the food, that would sustain him. Snapping me out of my observation was a tug at my angle, it was Norman, legs crossed on the floor, glowing eyes fixed on the TV in front of us. “Should I begin the interrogation?” He said shooting an evil smirk at me, his mole raising to the heavens. I nodded, urging him to torture our innocent guest. “So, we know you like football and shit. But what else do you do?” Norman said poking Jeff’s knee. “Oh… I do organic chemistry. Then again you already knew that since you’re in my class.” Norman smiles, his overly flirty reply coming out smooth as silk “cause I did, our organic chemistry is overwhelming.” He turned back to the TV, cackling to himself at his own shitty joke leaving Jeffery in silence, the faintest blush clouding his cheeks. Rerouting from cloud nine Norman returns to the room, this time resting his arm on Jeffrey's lap. “And no, I didn’t mean classes. What are your hobbies?”. I have no idea why Norman is mining for a personality from the dense rock of a Jock Jeffrey clearly is. What is he expecting to discover? A fucking membership to the chess club? “Well… I have a part time job walking dogs. I really like animals cuz I was raised on a farm in Atlanta.” Hijacked, my mouth contorts to a smile, the image of Jeff lumbering over a squad of Pugs is just adorable. And almost by magic Norman was on his knees, panting over the man’s endearing occupation, imitating the dogs he was fangirling over.

Fed up and frankly disturbed by Norman’s puppy play I stood up and charged toward the fridge. Grabbed a swig of Cherry coke, now decorated with my burgundy lipstick, and headed towards my room. I was no longer going to bear witness to the deflowering of my friend’s “innocence”. I was just reaching for the handle when I heard the ungodly whine of my once preoccupied friend “Marilyn, where are you going? Aren’t you going to stay?” “I’m going off to bed” I groaned, all my energy having disappeared into thin air. Almost collapsing into my room, I heard a comment that shook me to my core “Are your legs shaved?” Heat flooded my face as I turn to face them again, the ghost of a smirk across his face. “Oh my god, yeah they are. It takes him ages in the bathroom when he’s getting ready for a gig. It’s like living with a girl.” Norman all but screams as he runs to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me down to his height. “You’re a shit, Norman.” I mumbled, making that country boy chuckle escape Jeffery’s lips, leaving me and Norman slightly stunned for a few seconds too long. “I mean, it makes you look good if it’s any consolation” he said softly, smile fully curving his lips. I felt the heat get a bit stronger and looked down as I said “thanks, I try.” I extracted Norman’s arm from my shoulder and shuffled around to my door, calling back to Norman “I’m going to bed. Have a good time you two.”

Alone in my room, bare skin touching crisp sheets, Jeffrey’s booming voice sliced through the cool night air “Good Night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama coming, prepare yourself.


	4. Sweet Milky Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman drags Manson out of bed, tensions are starting to build between them and they both head to a party with Jeffery.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of Norman screeching “I stubbed my toe!” with the pitch of a helium induced little girl. The serenity of nature’s song completely violated with the vocal delivery of the crying of a 19-year-old man, way too sensitive for his age. To the rear side of my bed was where to sun sat, soaking my drowsy dresser in caramel rays of light. The air was light and wispy, neither too hot or too cold, and unlike most nights I didn’t break out into sweats. It was then Norman barraged into my room, still upset from his previous turmoil. A tan hand grabbed my long night shirt and dragged me out of bed and stumbling into the living room. “Norman, what the fuck is wrong with you?” I all but shout, rubbing my eyes and getting my hair out of my face. The soft patter of feet on the linoleum floor stopped and I looked up to see him standing there, holding a mug of tea with a straw sticking out of it, the purest expression gracing his feature. “I made you tea” he sings holding it out toward me. The supposed treat Norman had prepared for me was tragic, it’s milky white cast emitted chills down my spine. However, his proud demeanour proved his crime against Baristas was not birthed from ill content. Grateful I took the drink and collapsed into the couch, taking a big sip of tea before letting Norman spout whatever he felt the need to drag me out of bed for.

“So, what happened last night” I said, taking another sip of the overly milky and sweet tea. And like my tongue had slipped through my teeth into a bear trap Norman’s eyes engaged me, exhilarated. Electricity ignited Norman, causing him to screech and slap my knees in excitement. “Marilyn! Marilyn! We didn’t do much… Of course.” He said oddly snapping into reservation. With only just gaining consciousness and judgement, I didn’t even have to wipe my eyes to see through that bullshit. “Yeah, I’m sure.” I growled. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” a small quiver snuck into his voice as he spoke. “I’m just sick and tired of all your whoring about. I mean you had one date and you slept together. And this isn’t even the first time this has happened. It’s gotten boring to be honest.” I didn’t know where the anger came from, I had never cared about who he slept with but today it made my chest constrict and my heart beat a little too fast. I let my eyes flicker to his and see his blues frosted. “What the hell is wrong with you. Why the fuck does it matter who I sleep with?” Shoving himself off the couch he stood with his hands on his hips, glaring daggers at me. The heat that had clawed at my heart died as I looked at him and the insult that laid so clearly in his eyes. I took a deep breath and exhaled into the cushion. “Sorry. It’s just difficult seeing you with different guys, knowing that they use you for sex. If you’re happy, I am.” I tried to look him in the eyes, but his head was down, shoulder slumped in a stance of defeat. My chest began to swell with guilt, with Normans aura sucking the air from my lungs. “It’s cool.” Norman sighed heavily, releasing my airways from oppression. “And all we did was kiss. For your information.” He said flicking his head up with a devious smile, hopping next to me on the sofa. “Alright, cool. You gonna go out with him again?” I said, having to try a bit too hard to force a smile. He flopped down on the couch again, lying his head on my shoulder and looking at me with those ocean eyes I had come to know so well. “Well… there’s a party my Latina friend is throwing across town in a cute little tiki bar. I was thinking about taking him there.” “Bit soon isn’t it?” I replied with taking nervous sip of my cold tea. “Yeah, I thought of that, which is why I said you would be coming too. That way it doesn’t look like a date and we can still hang out.” he explained, the statement emphasised by the cheeky wink he added at the end.

My mind ringed with a million reasons to avoid the party, but for my best friend, I held my tongue. “Plus, there’s a dress code, summer realness. Yeah, I know its extra, suck it up buttercup.” He said, sarcastically caressing my jaw heading towards his bedroom. “Oh, be ready for eight, were taking my bike to get there.” His voice now silenced by his bedroom door closing behind him. And with a painful rolling of my eyes I went to my room.

I couldn’t help but smile in admiration of the look I’d constructed for the night’s party. The eyes, a sultry base of mahogany brown with whispers of amber that founded the look. With a chunky ruby glitter compound embellishing the inner corner of the eye, making my sockets scream the parties desired horizon imagery. The same bloody jewels embellished my forehead, where my eyebrows used to be. I made sure to blend the outer half of the eyeshadow, creating a smokey eye, addictive like nicotine. A black strip of liner harmonised the different hues, with the dark mascara that coated my lashes only helping the aesthetic.

On my lips snuggled an espresso brown lips stick, it’s coffee aroma seeping up into my nose. Satisfied with my work, I quickly shuffled out of the bathroom to my bedroom, rummaging around in the dresser before I find the one item I had been waiting to wear out. Pulling out of the draw it was creased, but I didn’t really care. It was a sangria purple hoodie with the side cut from a few inches below the sleeves right down the hem at bottom in large ovals, leaving my side completely exposed and defiantly opposing the incredible light tone of my skin. Swiftly digging out my leather jeans I tugged them on my legs and threw on some black combat boots. Just as I was lacing them up I heard the familiar shout “HURRY THE FUCK UP MANSON, I’M GOING.” Complementing the screech that was Norman tumbling out of his room, literally strutting towards the front door. His yellow shoulderless crop top flowed around his body, with the ruffled white lace sown at the hem of the top swishing in the air. It was delicately paired with questionably short, acid-washed, high-waisted denim shorts and floral Converse that came just above his ankles. It was honestly quite a look and the way his face lit up when I walked out of my room made it seem complete. That and that body glitter that decorated his midriff. “Oh my god, that’s the best I have ever seen you look.” he squealed, running over to me and cupping my face as he bounced on the spot before freezing, something flashing in his eyes, and running off.

The sounds of a chaotic rummaging filled the small dormitory, which lead me to believe Norman had destroyed his bedroom in hunt of something. With thirty seconds passing, I was still left completely dumbfounded. My cheery friend leapt from his room, with a sparkly tube in his fist, and crouched in front of me pouring some liquid into his palm. “Don’t move!” He yelled frantically lathering my bare sides, shaking my entire form. He leapt from his crouching position and stood in front of me, gazing at my sides in a way that made my finger start to play with the hem of my sweater. Grinning like a madman he looked at me “Go look in the mirror.” I hesitantly turned and trod off to the bathroom and looked, seeing the same glitter that accompanied the skin on his stomach was now on my ribs and hips, shifting in the yellow light of our shitty bathroom. Whether or not I wanted to say it out loud, I definitely liked it (even though I almost always refused to go near glitter in an attempt to stop myself from being a complete cliché). “Now get that sweet, glittery ass on the back of my bike!” Norman’s voice echoed from the living room twinned with the sound of the front door slamming shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks to those who have read the fic and left Kudos, it means a lot to us. Second, be ready for the next chapter, shit goes down and is has me gagged.


	5. Tiki bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo.... we've been gone for nearly a year now which is real cute but we're back with a passion for our crack ship. It gets good in this chapter so hopefully you enjoy. We only have three more chapters from here and we plan to get them out fast so no more waiting (hopefully).

Gentle pink faded into wispy blue as the sun set in the summer evening sky and the low thuds of our shoes across the ground as we made our way from the bike to bar was only accompanied with the summer relaxation tunes that wafted out of the hut. Skipping through the densely moist air, our hands accidentally grazing one another, the motions took towards the party were mesmerising. Awaiting our arrival was Jeffrey. Like a tranquillised beast he was mellow, his body leaning upon a wooden beam. His chest expanded rhythmically, his rib cage opening to accommodate the smoke from his cigarette. And if it wasn’t for the presence of Norman I was sure my heart would escape my own rib cage. He was adorned in a casual white button up, three buttons undone (obviously), deep blue denim jeans and brown leather slip ons that made him seem more than at home leaning against the dark wood walls of the tiki bar. “You look like a Cuban daddy!” Norman all but yelled, comically startling Jeffery and making him drop his nearly finished cigarette. “You made me drop my fag, puta” he chuckled as his grin curved against his beard. Norman giggled like a little girl next to me and I couldn’t help but throw my head back in laughter as we finally approached him, Norman immediately wrapping his arms around Jeffery’s significantly bigger body and mumbled something into his chest, causing Jeffery to start laughing again. “You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that?” Jeffery said pulling back, looking Norman in the eye. And like the greeting sacrament was incomplete Jeffrey spun around to me, opening his long arms awaiting a “hello” hug.

Biting my tongue, I trudged into his embrace, falling victim to his domineering touch. The scent of his cologne, pine needles and cigarettes, smothered me. Distraught at the idea of the hug becoming awkward I grasped his back, my fist becoming filled with the white soft cotton of his shirt. Finally, in what felt like eternity, he released me. “Ooo, what material is that shirt?” I asked in a panic, needing to fill in the milliseconds of silence. Without a second of silence Norman butts in with the biggest grin “Papi material.” Jeffery’s head snaps to him and both burst out laughing, myself quickly following.” For fuck sake Norman, tiki bars aren’t Spanish” I gasped through my onslaught of giggles. After a solid two minutes of laughing, I unevenly chirp to the other two “We should probably go in, I need a cocktail” I breathily gasp, still trying to gain composure, looking at the glowing red remnants of laughter on my friends faces. “Yeah, sure, let’s go in” Jeffery rumbled as he wrapped his arms around Norman and me, leading us into the glowing tiki bar.

Like the three musketeers we squabbled past the dance floor, desperate to get to the bar. Regardless of the intense crowd Jeff insisted on twirling Norman to the Spanish beats provided by the Mariachi Band propped on the stage, it wasn’t like the three of us huddled together wasn’t already enough of a blockade. Although the sentiment was sweet, and I found it oddly comforting, there was something unsettling about the fact the guy that is supposedly dating my best friend has his arm around my waist. Continuing to push forward we made it to the bar and I quickly placed an order for a purple rain, which was accompanied with a comment from Jeff saying how it was glorified soda and I should just stick with beer. “What about you Norman, what you gonna get?” I said, trying to snap Norman out of the daze he seemed to have been in since we got in here. “Umm, I think I’m good for now. Jeffery, wanna come dance with me?” he purred, leaning closer to Jeffery’s ear. I saw him smirk and nod, quickly paying for my drink before I could get my card off and wandered off into the crowd, being dragged along by Norman.

A song I vaguely remembered called Dos Gardenias played and I slumped into a bar stool, letting my body and mind be washed in the music and overly sweet flavour of my drink, lights going from pastel oranges to burning greens that wash and distort the dance floor into the flurry of glowing shadows that melt into the next, a cluster of energy twisting with uneven rhythm. Drinking was easier than it should have been, sipping on cocktail after cocktail like it was soda and letting the alcohol settle in my body, cloud my mind and make my lips go numb. Everything seemed to fade together, and I couldn’t help but enjoy it. I had let myself be dragged here, knowing full well that I wouldn’t see Norman or Jeffery for the entire time we were here. So I drank, and it stopped the regret from getting too overwhelming. The band was looming in my mind, about how I could be with them, writing songs and improving what we already had instead of drinking for the sake of drinking. There was a leak in the midst of my mind, images of Norman and his midriff spiralling through the room kept seeping into my thoughts, interrupting my contemplation.

Slurring far more than I should have, I ordered another cocktail and gulped down half of the glass without hesitation. I rolled my head to the direction of the crowd and saw a large shadow wander out of the mesh of bodies, a rainbow of lights flashing behind him. Only when he was a few meters away did I realise that it was Jeffery.

“Hey Manson,” He paused to stumble next to me, masking his embarrassment with a laugh. “whatcha doin?” Jeffrey boomed, almost collapsing on top of me. His entire frame smothered the bar counter, with his now fluorescent peachy cheeks radiating the fact that he was drunk. His shirt was rumpled and hair that was neatly combed was now ruffled and pointing widely, the grin he wore lazy and warm. “Nothing… just drinking” I mumbled, dragged my finger around the rim of the glass in front of me. “Where’s Norman then?” I asked, eyes flicker around the dance floor, looking for a stumbling drunk in a yellow crop top to emerge from the sea of bodies. “He left dancing with some guy and ditched me…” He slurred, becoming illegible. And there I was, consoling the University jock who was just played by my best friend. Then again, I wasn’t about to fall prey to a player making up a lie to flirt with me “That’s cute.” I said, laying my head on the bar and looking at him, letting what little power I had over my body go. “You’re cute” he giggled, staring right back at me. I felt my blush get stronger and hid my head in the crook of my arm, covering the smile curling my lips. “Don’t say that… you’re drunk.” I flapped my hand at him in a feeble attempt to silence his drunk ramblings. I’ve always hated what alcohol does to people, makes them sloppy and uncontrollable. But there was a sweetness to Jeff’s clumsiness. One that I wanted to savour, only if I was only going to chat with him for this evening. He pulled his body up and reached his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him and making the heated blush on my face travel down my neck and onto my ears, “Oh come on, I mean it. I’ve always thought you were cute, you and Norman. It’s why I wanted you to come out with us tonight.” His head was placed heavily on mine and his hand rubbed gently on my arm as I listened to his deep voice rumble in his chest. “Be careful with what you say, Norman is around here somewhere and if he overheard you saying that shit, he would flip.” I barked as a dumb laughter made its way out through my lips. I pulled away from his warm embrace and looked at his face where the sloppy grin still laid.

“Hey! Can we get another round of drinks!” Jeff yelled over the counter, turning his head to me, awaiting my approval. I shook my head in violent rebuttal, neither of us needed anymore intoxication. Ignoring my refusal, he leaned his face towards me, his lids encasing his eyes greatly. “Manson. I like your makeup, it’s very… red” Pathetic. Like my mother used to warn me not to become a man who makes empty compliment to get in a girl’s pants, little did she know her advice was going to me apply to me, through the girl’s perspective. “Yeah, I tried” I said back, repeating what I had already said about his other compliment, trying to disarm the tension that was very suddenly between us. The drinks were laid on the counter and Jeffery turned and quickly downed the clear shot of whatever he was drinking while I took a slow sip of my cocktail, trying desperately to pace myself now that I was thoroughly drunk. My eyes drifted to Jeffery who looking at me again, eyes warm and glowing instead of the predatory like I was expecting.

Fuck it. If he wanted to leech on me I was about to put his masculinity through its paces. Pulling up my black leather satchel I’d slid under the counter I stared at him devilishly. I was about to glamorise a fully grown, horny, sleazy man. “Since you like my makeup so much. Let me put some on you.” I hissed, forcing my pearly whites though my thick lipstick. A moment of silence hung between us as the gears in his head turned. “Sure, why not?” he giggled, head flopping forward a bit. My mouth fell open slightly, he couldn’t possibly want to have me put makeup on him, not The Jock Jeffery. “Alright, let’s put some highlighter on you” I purred, my smile starting to be less passive aggressive and more genuine. I reached into my bag and pulled out a cracked highlighter and brush, collecting a blinding amount of highlighter on the brush and applying it to Jeffery’s face, coating his cheekbones is a gold dust the radiates off his tan skin. The brush seemed to lather against his plump skin, causing each bristle to kiss every contour of his face. Jeffery, completely out of his element, had his face perched to the side. Imitating his thought of a model, he puckered his lips and sucked in his cheeks, shooting me a dopey wink. It was almost cute. Feeling like an artist I grabbed my brown eyeliner, perfect for the sun kissed canvas in front of me. “Clench your asshole Jeff, this is going in your eye.” I laughed maniacally, pulling devilishly on his eye bags. His waterline glistened in the iridescent light. This was going to be the hard part. And with an exhale exiting the doubt from my body, I etched the warm pigment into his lash line. “Ouch Marilyn, stop being so rough with me!” He winced, his voice trying to remain deep, retaining any form of masculinity he had.

Unclutching myself from the mountain that was Jeffrey I leapt back to my seat, admiring my model. He was fucking hot. The brown pigment had warmed his entire face, the gold highlight bubbling at the edges of his cheekbones. Drama was the only word his eyes spoke, the spicy hues of the brown mixture breathing hot sex into the air. That and the Egyptian whisperings of an androgynous pharaoh. Out of nowhere I felt a pair of hands land on my shoulder and an overly high voice echoed “I left him for two minutes and you have already turn him into a fag.” Two sets of drunken giggles ring in my ears and I feel Norman plant a light kiss on my cheek before stepping over to Jeffery. “Where have you been, Norman?” I asked, sending a mild and knowing glare his way as he wrapped his arm around Jeffrey's shoulders and sat on the edge of his lap. “I was just dancing with a guy named Andrew” he replied in a playfully bitchy tone. “Well, correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t you supposed to be Jeffery’s date?” the sly smile I saved only for Norman was starting to make an appearance while Normans eyes had started to glitter in the mischievous way they usually do when he has had a bit to drink. “Yeah you forgot all about me babe.” Jeffrey wined dramatically in Normans ear. Norman’s nose twitched in disgust, I could just imagine the stench of booze from Jeffrey's breath suffocating Norman. Yeah, I was right. Like nothing had happened Jeffrey was drooling all over Norman, quite literally. It was like I’d been thrown away, for the superior eye candy that was Norman. Quickly whipping his head around in a way that seemed a little dangerous considering he had been drinking, he moaned at me “Marilyn I’m bored, can we go?” He had pulled out the puppy dog eyes and giving me the stare down of my life.

Chugging down the remnants of my lukewarm cocktail I grabbed Norman by the hand and guided him to the exit of the bar, feeling completely irresponsible for all the people I batted out of the way in order to escape. I only briefly remember looking back at Jeffrey. With his body littered with rainbow lights he looked like a lit-up statue. A statue in contemplation, as if he was brooding over me leaving. It was then I reminded myself that he wasn’t on display for me, but he was a statue propped for the entire bar, anyone loose enough to fall into his bed. Boys like Jeffrey were easily attainable, but impossible to keep. To be honest I couldn’t care less how Jeffrey felt, because it was Norman’s skin against mine. We were hand in hand, running away from the whole of the world, into the seclusion of the night.

“Jeez Manson slow down.” Norman winced, bending over outside of the bar to catch his breath. His face was dewy with sweat and remnants of the glitter lotion. “Come on Norman, I wanna leave” I whined drunkenly, swaying slightly too much. “Jesus, why do you wanna leave so badly? What happened in there?” he said, standing up straight and looking me dead in the eye. “Nothing, I’m just tired and you said you wanted to leave so were leaving” turning on my heel I started to walk into the dark and deserted parking lot. “Manson, hey, wait.” Norman stumbled back to my side and looked to the bike, the stupid idea of drunk driving glittering in his dull drunk eyes. Quickly whipping my arm out in front of him, I fished my phone out of my pocket and called and Uber, arguing with Norman while trying to find the closest car.

After three minutes of nudges and mumbled drunken slurs the argument was settled, and we found ourselves snuggled at the base of a blooming tree, it’s white petals fluttered in the calm breeze. The incoherent beast that was Norman was now tamed and the silence that filled our tipsy bubble was comforting and warm, the lights of the city glowed with fury and colour the night sky could never have. “How did the night go then?” I uttered into Normans head that was lazily placed on my shoulder. “I don’t know, I didn’t spend much time with him. I like him, defo, but I have, like, other things on my mind I guess” the rumbles of his words vibrated my shoulder and I couldn’t help shuffling a bit, moving to wrap my arm around his shoulder and have his head lie on my chest. “Is it exams, cuz if so, you know damn well that you’re going to pass so don’t fucking worry about it, alright. Just try to enjoy yourself with Jeffery. He seems to be really into you” “No, it’s not that. As if I would be worried about exams.” He slurred, looking up at me with foggy eyes. “No, it was…. It was you. I was thinking about you” he said quietly, the drunken loudness seemingly having faded with the last rays of summer sun. “Norman, I wouldn’t have gone if I didn’t want to. You know I love any reason to go get drunk, even if it’s over my friends hooking up” forcing a sloppy laugh out of my slowly tightening chest. “No, no, it’s not that, I worry what you think. Believe it or not you are the most important thing in the world to me” he gurgled at me, sitting up and looking at me directly, a sudden and concerning clearness in his eyes. “ I really care and like you and I don’t want you to be pushed out of my life because of Jeffery and I don’t want you to think that you don’t mean as much to me as he does because you mean so much and I really love you Manson” he drunkenly ranted, quickly climbing onto my lap and wrapping his arms around my chest and nuzzling his face into my neck.

Whether it was Norman squeezing me or the fact he was sitting on top of me, his body fully pressed against mine, I couldn’t breathe. Norman was playful, obviously, but he had never jumped on my lap before, never like this. My heart was hammering, and my fingers were shaking, I just tried to grip Norman like he was, hoping he didn’t realise that this kind of closeness was something I had wanted for far too long. “I…. I love you too, Norm” I mumbled into his neck, letting my hands slip to his hips as I felt him lean back. He eyes murky and deep, the gold shimmering around his pupils whispering his focus on me in that moment. Watching his gaze flick to my lips, I felt my breath catch in my chest, my mind slowing and zoning in on the boy I had been crushing on for weeks.

Our lips touched, gracing each other smoothly. His kiss was soft, and his lips were like cushions. Although It sounds romanticised the act of us kissing was far from logical, it was ethereal. My mouth rung sweet signals to my brain. And my vision became distorted, deluded by the vibrations Norman had delivered through a kiss. A kiss. Marilyn and Norman kissed? The view of Norman on top of me developed. His eyes were anchored down, his lashes defying the gravity of his tilted head. Suddenly his eyes fluttered upwards, meeting mine. I was completely asphyxiated. My body too infatuated with Normans to keep myself alive. For the first time my blood felt warm and my skin was buzzing, my mind was mist and I couldn’t keep my eyes fully open. Norman’s lips were slightly curved, and I felt the muscles of his back twitch under my hands as he went to lean forward again, trying to capture my lips. I felt his breath on my face again as the shrill sound of a car horn went off in the distance.


	6. Stained Ceramic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything had kinda gone to shit. Marilyn has gone to work and had a little powwow with Jeffery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give us validation plz uwu

Things had been quiet. Disturbingly quiet. Norman and I hadn’t talked about what happened, forgetting the incident like it was a drunken slip up. A mixture of sweet cocktails and morbid frustration that lead us to collapsing on each other like ill thinking teenagers that had left a tingling in my stomach that I wasn’t sure of. Norman had backed off, his usually flirtatious aura stepping back to a gentle character I wasn’t sure I liked. The shitty dorm we shared was only made tolerable by his tomfoolery and without it to off set the nagging panic of life as a young adult had left me irritable at best and detestable at worst, bringing me back to days where adopting the second name Manson seemed like a match made in heaven.  
It all took an effect that I didn’t know Norman could have on me. The make up had become darker and less subtle, matching my clothes that had become all red and black with silver in the form of chains. My music had changed as well. Illusive lines about religion had become out right hateful and full of anger, the word antichrist superstar clinging to back of my skull.  
The niche enjoyment I got out of my work had drained away as well, each shift becoming monotonous and infuriating, the dull and shallow look in people eyes setting my mind on fire each time they came to the till. The idea of heroine was become more appealing by the second. Colours had started to blend together, and sounds became garggled and distorted, the event of life moulding together like clay.

Currently, I found myself scrubbing through the multitude of stained ceramic mugs that had accumulated by the sink of the coffee shop, the stench of chlorine only highlighting my desperate desire to leave work early. Long shifts came with labouring thoughts, and honestly I was over it. “Brian!” My manager yelled from the front desk. Avoiding a panic attack I hobbled towards the miniature window of the room wobbling my head around looking for my boss. “Some kid is asking for you specifically. You better not be bringing any trouble around my cafe.” He growled, strutting towards the kitchen. Was it Norman? I certainly paid my side of the rent, maybe he wanted to move out? A shot of guilt ran up my chest as I skidded to the front desk. And... there he was, the man that had now become an enigma in my life. Jeffrey was hunched over the desk, his expression hauntingly timid. “Hey Manson, can we have a talk?” His voice was alien to me. Gone was the previous boastful bass he usually wore with pride, instead what I could hear was vulnerability. I could feel my forehead muscles contract, a headache was becoming inevitable with the onslaught of drama that was about to unfold. That I was partly responsible for. 

With a huff I decided to entertain the desperate man. “Okay Jeffrey, but you’re going to need to buy something or my boss will probably kick us both out.” It was obvious in my voice that I was tired of the entire situation, but something in my biology forced me to talk to him. “... Sure. I’ll have have an americano with three shots of espresso.” If his tired voice wasn’t evidence of his exhaustion alone, his appetite for dangerously bitter caffeine was. Despite the depressing air between us I couldn’t help to smile at the hunk of a man in front of me. The orange light leaking through the large front windows drenched us both in the same lazy hue, we could both feel it, we were tragically synchronised. “Go away and let me make your drink.” I quietly laughed indulging in a glance at the sloppy man making his way to the centre of the shop. 

I trudged over to Jeffreys table with a steaming americano, the coffee shop dam near empty with no customers coming to the counter to order. I dropped into the squeaking chair and let my gaze fall to his, eyes probing each other, trying to feel out the other and what they want. Jeffery was the first to speak with his deep, reverberating drawl “What's going on with Norman then?” His question clings to the air and my throat, keeping my voice locked away as I watch his face fall from that familiar and slightly smug lip curl to something I hadn't seen before, a lack of expression clearly holding back something more painful and sinister. My hands wrung the edge of the table, the guilt I had been so desperately avoiding over this whole mess bubbling in my gut. My voice is low and broken as I say “ I don't know I...I…” the lie falls from my painted lips and gets stuck, choking me as I realise even though I don't think very highly of this guy, I like him, more than I probably want to admit at this point. 

Honeysuckle sweet memories flash as I remember the night that had caused this, Norman and I wrapped in each other, the aroma of sweet cocktails and his perfume drowning me as our lips moved together like they were made to be together. For only a second I forget the coffee shop and work and university and everything that isn't Norman, isn't the guy that makes my heart leap and pound like no one ever has before. Well except one. The guy across the table from me takes the front of my mind, everything that Norman wasnt and everything I thought I hated in a guy personified, had somehow managed to capture me, make me like him, to the point I can't even bare to lie to him for the sake of Norman’s well being. The silence was weighing on me so much it hurt, crushed me and let words fall from my mouth I didn’t want to even acknowledge in my own mind, “ something happened the other night and I don't know what to do. Norman has been avoiding me and I don't know what to do. I haven't been able to talk about it with him because he keeps running away whenever we are alone for even a second.”

“What happened, did you guys have a fight?” concern rung in his voice, quickly replaced with a twinge of pain as he mumbled “Does it have something to do with me?” He licked his cracked lips and quickly looked away, skin glowing a faded gold in the light of the coffee shop. I felt my lip twitch and quiver at the sight, a man I had somehow come to care for was upset, thinking that he had broke up me and my best friend. “I had no idea you cared so much about Norman…” “And you” he quickly retorts, the light of hope and something I can’t recognize emanating from his eyes and face. Heat crept onto my cheeks, blushing from feeling I hadn’t felt before, at least not with Jeffery.

“I don’t know how to fix this Jeffery, I can’t even talk to you about it cuz… its not my shit to tell, you know?” I whine, trying to say everything and nothing at the same time, desperate to not fuck over either guy. “ Jeffery takes his first sip of coffee, letting us stew in static air that had somehow come to engulf us. “Well, why don’t we both go talk to him, get him to tell us what's going on and he can tell me what happened to cause this stupid drama.” There was a oddly deep wisdom to what he said, voice gaining some of the colour that it had lost earlier in the conversation. “You sure you want to do that?” I said, feeding of his energy and letting myself a small spark of joy that I haven’t felt since that fateful night, “Where Norman is concerned, the drama is explosive and way too over the top”.

Jeffery grinned, lips curled in a way I didn’t know I had been missing while we hadn't seen each other, “ That's exactly what i signed up for when I went on a date with him.” with a low chuckle he stood up and took one last gulp of his nearly untouched coffee. Following suit I stood and watched him check his overly expensive looking watch before meeting his eyes again. “Listen darling, I’ve got to go so when do you want to do this? I want to sort out all this shit ASAP”. Ignoring the darling nickname like it didn’t make me weak at the knees, I crossed my slender arms across my chest and replied “ if you want we can do it after I close the shop, no time like the present right?” I let the corner of my lips twitch, a little habit I’ve picked up over my time spent with a fool like Norman. Jeffery gives me a curt nod and makes a go for the door as I call out to him “ Meet me at the dooms dead on half six, don’t be late.”

If I hadn’t turned around to see him leave I would have missed the kissed he blew me as he exited the little shop.


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all gone to shit and now Jeffrey and Manson are here to fix it. Emotions and shit happen.

“I’m going to fix this” I chanted like a mantra in my head. I was now steadily approaching the entrance to my apartment, marching through the dark scanning the street for Jeffrey. Until, illuminated by the lonesome streetlight, Jeffrey was in plain sight. Upon our eyes meeting he gifted me a small smile. His eyes betrayed him, they glistened with a red tinge, as if he’d been crying. Without a word we silently entered the apartment building, not without my hand seizing a couple times attempting to unlock the door. Engulfed in the darkness of the hall leading to my apparent Jeffrey stopped. His hands gripping my wrists, clutching them eventually caressing my palms. “Your hands are like ice.” He whispered sliding my hair behind my ear. “Give me them.” And without warning he lifted my right hand. Looked into my eyes, and placed a kiss upon my hand. Circling his thumb over my left he failed to look away. I won't deny it. His touch filled my body with an unrivalled heat, but I won't be distracted. “ We should head in now. I know he’s home.” I gently pulled myself away and walked to my door. 

The door to my dorm was easy to open, the confidence of Jeffrey right behind me pushing me head first into a situation i didn’t know i was ready to deal with today. Squeaking open, the door let the flickering light of the single lamp in the apartment leak into the hallway. The sound of bare feet padding across the tiled floor of our kitchen signalled Norman was home, that this confrontation was going to happen and something was going to change. Whether that was what me and Norman were or what was going on with Jeffery I didn’t know, and that was what sent shards of ice down my spine into my stomach. It was only when a large, warm hand landed on my lower back and the smell of a certain cologne drifted my way that the ice melted and I could start to breath again. I took two tentative steps forward before calling into the dorm, “Norman, I’m home”. There was a brief pause before i thought to add “I’ve bought a guest as well”.

Jeffery’s hand left my back as he turned to close the door while Norman appeared from behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room, the features in his face sunken and hollow while his hair was tangled and strewn about his head. “Norman, you look like shit.” a deep rumble boomed throughout the apartment. A snarl twisted the soft face i had come care about, his eyes meeting my mine for only moment before he looked down at the floor with a sigh, “Brian, why is he here?” His tone was pointed and sharp as he said my real name, a formality that I thought was years behind us.

“He has a name.” Jeffery said back with as much aggression, “I’m here to talk to you and Marilyn about what the hell is going on, cuz avoiding me is one thing but avoiding your best friend and roommate for a month is a bit fucking much Norman”. In his passionate ramble Jeffrey had taken quite a few steps forward and was now closer to Norman than I was, hiding what I could only assume to be a face of annoyance.

“So this is what we’re doing now, organising fucking interventions behind peoples back?” he growled into Jeffrey's face, with voice cracks breaking the illusion that he was an actual threat. “Norman, you know that's not what this is. We care and just want to know…” Norman’s huff stopped Jeffery in his tracks, being pushed out of the way and Norman made a go for door before I stepped in front of it crossing my arms and staring down as he took his last step. Right into my personal space. “Oh my god, Brian move” he said, our height difference suddenly nonexistent. “Not a fucking chance Norman. We’re gonna sit down and talk about this…”, letting my voice drop I continued “we need to talk about what happened between us.”

Biting his dry lips, he moved back, silently moving the sofa and sitting down, looking at the dusty floor as Jeffery and I moved to sit down as well, me on the sofa and Jeffrey on the floor in front of him. The air was static with silence as we all waited for someone to take the lead, say what happened and how we could fix it, as if it was that easy, as if each of us weren't as tangled as earphone wires.

Finally, Norman spoke, voice monotone and barren as he said “Marilyn and I made out after we left that little tiki bar party.” He looked to me for a brief second, shock from his bare faced admittance that he had basically cheated on Jeffrey making me freeze before locking eyes with an oddly calm Jeffrey and continuing, “that's why I’ve been avoiding you, I didn't know what to do… I still don’t.” He hadn’t broke his gaze from Jeffrey, but I could see his lips twitching and eyes glaze over as he held back tears. “And whys that? If you had just said that you had feelings for Manson we could have avoided that whole drama” he said, a sad smile crawled onto his face, the few lines that decorated it becoming deeper with strain. “Because, I also have feelings for you… and I don’t know what to do about it.”

I could feel Jeffrey’s breath catch in my own chest as he continued to stare into Normans face, confusion and a glimmer of hope coating his face. “So I’m not the only one who’s managed to fall for two guys then?” he giggled, leaning back and rubbing his hand over his face, the tension that had been gripping his body starting to drip away.“Wait, wait, wait, what the fuck is going on?” I almost yell, a relief I wasn't prepared to feel putting me even more on edge as everything starts to fall together. We all like each other, we are all romantically interested in each other. Norman turned to me, a grin I hadn't seen in a month glowing right in front of me “Jeffrey and I are in love with you. But we are also into each other.”

“And I’m pretty sure that you're into both of us, considering the way you've flirted with me in the past” he purred, wearing a cheeky smile to match Norman’s. I couldn’t help the smile that started to take over my face, leaning my head and letting out a giggle that spread around the room, until we had all been taken over by hysterical, gut busting laughter that us all rolling on the floor. God knows how long it took us to stop and for the room to fall quite again, the atmosphere so different from when Jeffrey and I first came here and it set my heart at ease. The ecstasy that had flooded our veins was interrupted with Norman’s curiously toned question “ So where the fuck do we go from here?”

I sat up along with Norman to lean against the withered sofa, our hands meeting and fingers intertwining without much thought. Jeffrey propped himself up on his elbows, nudging his foot against mine and shooting me a classic cocky smile before saying “ain’t it obvious?” he growled, implications unsaid hanging in the air as he took his pause for dramatic effect and nothing else, “Threesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter to go. Hope you have all enjoyed it so far, even with the long ass break we took. Next chapter should be up soon and then we can move on to different projects.


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date at Jeffrey's house ;)

Waking up after last night's debacle was surprisingly easy. A gentle hum of hidden optimism greeted me from the moment I opened my eyes and eventually lifted me to get dressed for the day. Before facing Norman I wanted to relax, and mellow out the fucked up train wreck of emotions I’d been feeling for the past month. For better or worse, everything was up in the air, and none of us were hiding from our awkward infatuation with one another. Avoiding any more depressing thoughts I hoped over to the mirror. “I’m going all self indulgent with this one” I hummed, sticking my tongue out, as I parted my hair down the middle and slung the two sections of hair into a pair of space buns. Although ridiculously feminine it freed my eyesight from the onslaught of black hair, while adding a lazy yet chic look to my usually abrasive features. 

The door to my room opened. “Hey, Manson.” A nervous Norman said timidly resting on the door frame. Instantly I shot a smirk to the overly nervous boy. He said it. Manson. The name that was synonymous with our friendship, and at no other time was I happier to rid of the mundane, bound by restrictions and normativity, Brian. “Yeah?” I said peering over my shoulder to gain a proper picture of him. “Haha nice hair… Who the fuck replaced my friend with baby spice?” He mocked. “You still up for going to Jeffrey’s.” There was an obvious sound of optimism appearing in his voice. Mmm, just Jeffrey's name alone transported me to whirl of scenarios, all of them fictional, and obviously sexual. “ Yeah I am, just gotta throw on some clothes and I'll be ready for our knight in shining armour.” I said pretending to shove two fingers down my throat. After a moment of laughter Norman left the room with a dramatised “Gross!” 

Scooping up an abandoned dusty lavender jumper I slid out of the apartment. With nothing else but Norman and a handful of anxiety as supplies to face today's scary mission. Have a three way date with Norman and Jeffrey. At Jeffrey's house. With the possibility of sexual activity. Jesus Christ. 

The bike ride to Jeffrey’s house was mostly silent, with a couple awkward laughs about what we were about to do flooring the both of us. The entire scenario was completely bizarre, but we were living it. And it was kinda exhilarating. Seeing Norman’s helmet covered head nodding in confirmation after checking Google maps made my heart sink. The both of us were definitely outside of Jeffrey’s house. And the house was fucking sublime. It had two very distinct levels, one made from white brick and the upper completely transparent. As in, literal glass planes. I could barely believe what I was seeing. Norman did haphazardly mention that Jeffrey’s dad was filthy rich but I wasn’t expecting his house to be the epitome of modern architecture. “Damn, is this really his place?” 

“Apparently” he mumbled, taking off his helmet and quickly flipping his hair out his eyes, shooting me a quick grin. “Fabulous” I mumbled, shuffling off the bike. And like a pair of homeless refugees we trod towards the manor finally stopping outside of a large mahogany door embellished with a golden bulbous knocker, which was slightly jarring amongst the onslaught of metal and artificial textures. “What have we signed up for.” I grunted under my breath, testing my luck that nobody was conspiring like a gremlin on the other side of the door. And after laying three hardy knocks upon the door it swung open, the unexpected noise scaring the unassuming Norman. The man that answered the door was definitely not Jeffrey, but a fairly stereotypical looking wealthy older man rocking a khaki pants and polo shirt combo stood before us. His expression was surprisingly joyful, considering two sinners from the church of sodomy had come to convert their law abiding son. “Hey.” I awkwardly chirped. I had assumed Jeffrey had introduced the concept of us coming around. Although I couldn’t help but wonder what hilarious excuse he had that would explain us circus types rocking up to his pristine establishment. “I assume you two are here to see Jeffrey?” He said with an animated tone only rivalled by Ned Flanders. My only reaction was to gulp. Was this even reality? I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if I saw Alfred the fucking butler offer us entrees. 

And the cherry on top. Before Norman could save me from choking on my own spit a lethal weapon barraged into the scene of battle and ensuring my total destruction. A shirtless, extremely fit, Jeffrey. My mouth oozed with saliva as I helplessly ogled his bare chest, pectorals, and traps all encouraged from late hours of football practise. My mouth literally unhinged, I couldn’t help myself, I wanted every inch of his biology.   
“Cough cough… Manson.” Snapping me from my pathetic liquid state Norman nudged me, offering a butter wouldn’t melt smile to the father of our crush who was now quite disturbed by my performance. It didn’t take long of me gormlessly staring at his dad before Jeffrey all but nudged his father out the way. As a self admitted deviant the way Jeffrey displayed his abdominal muscles, groin pointing towards me, as he leaned against the door frame turned my vision red. Just as much as I am a deviant, I am also a cynic, and it was obvious that he was purposefully showing off. 

“So… are you going to let us in, or just stand there shirtless for thirty minutes?” I dead panned, trying to retain the grain of self respect I had left. And like a key in a lock the oaf of a man in front of us granted us access to his beautiful abode. Just as you entered the house you were greeted by a open hall like structure, with marble topped counters stationed on the left (which looked like a kitchen from here) all of which was grounded with a polished dark wood flooring. “Jeffrey! Jesus Christ you’ve got me feeling like a Bond girl being in this bachelor pad.” Norman whaled with a hint of sarcasm, playfully stroking up Jeffrey’s bicep. Although embarrassing in front of the faint of heart I found Norman’s flirting hilarious, in a painful kind of way. Nonetheless I rolled my eyes, there was no telling what havoc Norman would wreak if he knew I found his Buffoonery entertaining. “Wanna head to my basement boys?” The hunk growled seductively, wagging his eyebrows at the two of us. “What so you can chloroform our fragile bodies and do ungodly deeds to us without consent, I think not.” I chucked, only half joking. “Mmm speak for yourself Manson, that sounds enticing.” Norman leered before bursting into laughter. Jeffrey’s face was a shade away from that of a tomato. “Ugh... I just thought we could play some pool” he shyly said scratching the back of his head. I suddenly shot my eyes towards Norman who deviously did the same to me, we both had the same evil smirk on our faces. I didn’t know what would be in store for me during the rest of our date but I knew. We were going to have some fun. 

Unlike just about every other basement I had been in in my life this one was spacious and cosy, white wallpaper with gold embellishment covered the wall, the furniture the same upstairs, expensive and lavish. A TV took the centre of the first wall I saw as I walked down the carpeted stairs, easily 50 inches wide and shining under the modern light fixture that hung delicately of the ceiling. Jeffrey walked forward while Norman and i stood back and took it all in, it was still kind of jarring to be in a house this big and extravagant.

The pool table finally caught my eye, polished and sparkling, the green felt that covered the top of the table was soft to the touch and complemented the dark wood of it’s frame. It reeked of money and the shining of Jeffrey’s eyes told me that this was his pride and joy. “So, do you both know how to play?” he called jovially, as he bounded over to the stand to collect two pool cues.”Obviously, I've spent my fair share of time in English style pubs” I call back to him, leaning only a little bit on the table. “I don’t have a fucking clue to be honest with you” Norman laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist and resting his head down on my shoulder. “Well then, I guess i’ll have to teach you then” his response in a tone that carried something a bit more playful than truly necessary for pool. Walking back he chucked me the pool cue and Norman took his hand from my waist, not before planting a careful and tentative kiss on the side of neck, walking away with a faint blush. 

The first game goes by slowly, each time either of us do anything Norman piped up to ask what was going on or why we did something. Near the end of the game Jeffrey looked near the end of his tether and although I found it funny, I didn’t want things to blow up on our first “date”. “Norman, do you want to have go and finish my game, seeing that you're so fucking interested in it” I giggled, hearing the exaggerated sigh of Mr rich boy behind me. “ Mary, I would love to” he grinned and bounded toward me with puppy like energy, snatching the cue from my hands.

“Do you even know what you have to do win the game at this point?” Jeffery chuckled as he twirled the cue and I strolled around the table. “Yeah, obviously” he purred back at Jeffery. A moment of pregnant silence rolled in as Jeffery and I looked at each other, biting our cheeks to keep us from bursting into a fit of laughter at Norman’s lack of understanding of the game. I stood there and watched as Norman bent down with all the confidence in the world and knocked one of Jeffery’s balls onto the whole. I felt Jeffrey’s sigh in my bones as I burst into giggles again, watching as confusion swept over Normans features and Jeffery folded into the table. “Were you listening to anything we said for the past half an hour?” Jeffery growled, raising his head to look at the bright red Norman. “Well yeah… I mean I TRIED!” Norman shouted back, slamming the cue on the pool table a bit to hard for Jeffery’s liking. “Hey don’t fucking do that, those were expensive” he murmured, picking up the cue and carefully inspecting it. “Awwww, did Norman hurt your little cue stick” I said in the most babied voice I could muster, sticking out my bottom lip as much as physically as possible.

Norman fell into the crook of my neck laughing and I let my head fall back, enjoying the closeness of us in that moment. I didn't notice Jeffrey had moved toward us until Norman moved away, lifting my head I only had a second to register that Jeffery was in front of me before I was lifted by large hands on the back of my upper thighs, leading my long legs around a wide waist and my arms around his neck. “You wanna say that again?” he growled with a tone that was more sexy than sinister.” Or do you wanna say sorry for being rude?” I tried to hide my face in his chest as he laughed and Norman cackled. “I'm sorry” I mumbled into his skin. He let me down and crossed his arms as I took a few steps away from him to hit Norman on the upper arm, watching the tears fall down his face. I quickly turned around with a rush of disobedient energy and called out to him “sorry that you're a BITCH!” I grabbed Norman who was still recovering from the fit of laughter and booked it out of the room, no idea where we were going with Jeffrey hot on our tails.

Panting after chasing the almost screaming Norman up the stairs we finally came bursting into Jeffrey's room. And like a wrecking ball we were hit with a gross feeling of embarrassment. The bedroom appeared to have belonged to a boy ten years younger then the domineering Jeffrey, who was now seductively approaching Norman’s rear end . Did Jeffrey have a little brother? I couldn’t help but audibly choke with confusion. Baseball cards, blue painted walls, hockey clubs and literally every pubescent boy stereotype haunted the room like an awkward pregnancy on prom night. “Yikes” Norman admitted rather loudly, the problematic confession echoing throughout the room tenfold ensuring Jeffrey felt it’s full effect. 

“Heyyy” the sigh came out with a tinge of pain from Jeffrey’s mouth, his country accent only making the pain more profound. “No way… This is really your room? Jesus Christ I was waiting for a little Timothy to come darting around the corner asking me to play cowboys and Indians.”I cackled maniacally, this was definitely something I could torture the man's ego with. Not like i needed another tool to add to my cunty repertoire. “Oh my god are we going to get arrested? Are you actually twelve, and Chris Hansen is about to walk from behind a set piece and expose our asses?” Norman said in fake shock gawking at me. That was when I lost it. I practically collapsed, whether it was intentional or not I’m not certain, onto his bed. Multiple times I tried to conjure some power to my wobbly bones but each attempt just positioned me in increasingly bizarre positions on the bed. Even lying down it still felt like a dingy rapid ride. Wait a second. “Jeffrey you sly minx is this a water bed?” I said shooting him a shocked face. This entire situation was ridiculous so why not play along with Norman pantomime. “Oooh we going to pop that!” Norman exclaimed leering at the defenceless Jeffrey. Violently stuttering, Jeffrey’s words failed him instead he strutted towards the television near the curtained window of the room. 

“So, do you guys play video games?” He finally blurted out, with beads of sweat on his forehead betraying his facade of confidence. We both nodded, it was frankly embarrassing the amount of time me and Norman would waste playing overly long winded Japanese role playing games. “What have you got big boy?” Norman questioned as he sat on the corner, an expression of instant regret appearing on his face as he sank further than expected into the swamp like bed. And that was the moment I spotted the holy grail of multiplayer, chaos inducing, game… Mario Kart. “We need to play that! I’m so fucking good at it none of you pussies have a chance of beating me. Period!” My utterance was practically explosive, earning a concerned yet amused look from Jeffrey. Meeting my level of exit amend Norman chimed in “Fuck yeah! I shotgun playing as the pink transgender lizard character!”. Jeffrey erupted into laughter sliding the disk into the old Wii. 

For the an hour we sat on that wobbly bed fighting for dominance in Mario Kart, Norman screaming for the majority of the matches. After a certain match that Norman had lost particularly badly to me and Jeffery he decided to jump on me, being his closest target. Everything quickly divulged into wrestling on a water bed which lead to something a bit more suitable for a bed.

 

The air was dense with moisture, covering every inch of my body with a layer of devious dew. As my eyes adjusted to the dark room it appeared as though time had froze. The only source of light in the room was the now static television, the large plane of the screen locked the three of us in greenish remnants of light. After what I believed to be a minute I realised that I’d squirmed to the bottom of the bed, my abdominal completely exposed and rather tender from trying to keep me afloat the water bed. Trying to regain proper balance on the bed I poisoned myself closer to the centre, conjuring a soothing rock within the bed. Upon doing so a undeniably beautiful scene bestowed upon me. Jeffrey’s arms entangled around a peacefully sleeping Norman’s waist. The two were deep in sleep, their faces hinted of the bliss in their dreams with a still expression of pleasure. Although I think the old me would erupt in green envy at the sight of any one caressing Norman. Right now I felt no negativity. Instead a warm feeling. One that melted my limbs to a simmer, making me want to lull into the indulgently supple sheets, and embrace the two men in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this lowkey shit show of a crack ship. We really appreciate it. From here we are going to start working on other projects so if that interested you stay tuned.


End file.
